The Dragon's Spirit
by sapphirethelightfury
Summary: Kim was an normal teenager who was great at history. She never thought more of it. One day, when she was hiking in the woods, she found a legendary gemstone in a cave. There was a flash of light, and then silence. Kim's life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Dead dragons lay everywhere. With spears through their hearts, and axes through their heads. The ones that were not dead were dying, slowly. Armed humans stood on top of the dead dragons, cheering for their victory of killing the world's most deadly animals.

This was the war of The Dragon's Sapphire. A gem that was enchanted by ancient magical dragons.

As the dust settled, a small red adult dragon with purple wings was seen. She was looking at a golden dying dragon.

"Spark," the red dragon said sadly, nuzzling her son. Spark wrapped his tail around his mother's tail.

"Mother," he said weakly. "I may be dying, but remember, when a dragon dies, his spirit still remains on the earth. I promise, I'm not gone for good." Spark then slowly shut his eyes, as his breathing stopped.

"No! Spark!" His mother cried. But it was too late, her last living son was gone. The sorrow she felt burned into rage, as she turned to the army of men.

"You killed my children!" She roared, though no one understood her. "Now you shall pay the ultimate price!" She lifted off into the sky, and became nothing but a speck.

The men cheered, thinking that they've won. They couldn't be more wrong. Not more then a minuet later, the army's base burst into flames. The celebration turned to confusion and panic after the academy exploded right after it.

More blasts of fire rained from the sky, lighting up the battle field in a matter of seconds. A flare of red came swooping in spitting out more fire. She then landed peacefully in front of the armies. Flames spread rapidly, swallowing everything in it's path.

"Charge!" The leader said. The warriors all threw their spears and axes at the dragon. There was no way she could ever escape.

That is, if she wasn't who she was. She snorted, and puffs of smoke came out nostrils. As soon as the weapons were about to hit her, they stopped. They stopped in midair. The red dragon grinned slightly.

"Surprise!" She said. The spears went flying right back to the men.

"But, but that's impossible. Unless... But it can't be," the leader said.

"It's a magic dragon!" A man yelled, dodging the spears. Magic dragons were rare, and powerful. They are known to move objects with their mind, enchant objects, and even freeze time. Jnn

"We're going to die!" Another one said.

"Enough!" The leader boomed. "Stop acting like babies, and attack the beast!" The dragon snorted.

"Confident, maybe. Intelligent, not so much." She said. Suddenly, the fire surrounding them, started moving towards them, burning them into ashes. But the dragon was untouched.

After the last man was sucked up by the raging fire, the dragon spread her wings, and leaped into the air. She rose higher, and higher, above the flaming battle field.

"There's nothing like controlling fire to take care of a battle," she chuckled. But then remembered Spark. He was her only son. She slowed down to recall the memory of that horrifying day. It still made her shudder.

She and her mate just returned from hunting, they had 4 eggs almost ready to hatch. But when they returned to their cave on the mountains, they found their eggs had been destroyed. Except for one, and they named him Spark, because he was so energetic.

A tear ran the dragon's face, and then crashed into her cave, sobbing. Then, a little red baby dragon crept out from behind a rock. She roared softly at her crying mother. Her mother opened her eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Scarlet," she said to her daughter. "You're all I have left."

Scarlet looked a lot like her mother, she had purple wings, and a red body, with purple eyes. One of the only differences was that Scarlet had silver scales surrounding the top part of her eye.

Scarlet's mother squeezed her one last time, before standing up. Her talons clicked against the cave floor heading deeper into the cave.

"Come," she commanded Scarlet. Scarlet tilted her head curiously, but then ran after her mother. Her mother stopped walking, and turned her head to a chest. She walked over to it, and Scarlet followed.

She opened the chest, and inside it, was a blue sapphire. The large dragon groaned, as she crouched to the ground. Scarlet nudged her mother, to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, the gem's magic is very powerful. I can just barely obtain it, if any other creature tries to make contact with it, they would die instantly," her mother said. "Well, almost any creature. Legend said in a thousand years, a human will be born that could obtain it. No dragon knows what exactly will happen when the human finds it, but hopefully not something awful."

Scarlet looked at her mother with wonder in her eyes, as if to ask 'who will be the person?' Her mother smiled.

"They say the human will be named Kim Crawford. She has vast knowledge on us dragons, well, for a human of course." She said. Then, she put the sapphire in her mouth, and walked back to the cave entrance.

Scarlet's mother looked at her daughter, and then hugged her. A tear trickled down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Her mother cried. She closed her eyes, and a lit up in a white flash. Then, so did Scarlet. Then, everything became quiet. The giant dragon laid down, and started to cry.

Scarlet tried to nuzzle her mother, but ended up passing through her.

"You will stay like that for a thousand years. Hopefully when you come back, dragons will be forgotten about. You will never survive right now." Her mother said to what was to her empty space.

Scarlet ran around her mother, trying to get her attention, but it failed. Her mother didn't even look up. Scarlet lifted a front leg. Was she invisible? Well, no. Not to Scarlet at least. But something wasn't right. When she set her leg back down, her claws didn't make a clack! Scarlet blinked. What is going on?

Scarlet didn't have to much time to think, as a human peaked out from behind a rock, and charged for her mother's heart.

Not having enough time or energy to react, the spear lodged right in her mother's heart. She howled in pain, and smashed her tail against him, sending him flying across the cave. Using the last remaining minute of her life, the dragon took the sapphire, and flew away to hide it.

Scarlet tried to follow her, but when she reached the mouth of the cave, an invisible wall pushed her back.

"Mama," Scarlet said.

A. N.: Well, this is my first chapter of my new story. I worked on it for over a month so I hope you like it! Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"The War of the Dragon's Sapphire," a man said, dropping a textbook on his desk. "One of the most brutal wars in history. It wiped out nearly 1/3 of our population, and destroyed millions of buildings and weapons. This will be the unit we will study for the next month or two," he said to his class.

"Yes!" A girl said, excitedly. The entire class turned to look at her.

"Kim, you seem happy about this unit," the teacher said. The girl nodded.

"I know a lot about this war, it's quite fascinating," Kim said. A couple kids rolled their eyes.

You know a lot about every war," a girl complained.

"No, not every war. Not any resent ones at least. But this one, you can't go to school without learning about it. It impacted us greatly," she paused, and looked up at her teacher. "May I?" She asked. Her teacher sighed.

"Go ahead," he said. Kim smiled, and walked up to the front of the class.

"A little over a thousand years ago," Kim began. The entire class groaned. Except for one boy.

"Not again!" A guy said. Kim ignored him.

"A conflict arose between humans, and the world's most powerful being, dragons. Now, the two groups were never best friends in the first place, but then, a whole war started, all because of one little gem. A sapphire. Legends said that gem had great power, humans wanted it. It started out small, with us searching for the gem, but, the dragons were in our way. We started to battle them, and they soon realized that they needed to kill every single dragon in order to find the sapphire. The war went on for centuries, the entire human race was battling against these creatures, until only on remained. Unfortunately for us, that last one was a magical dragon, which were thought to be long gone. Long story, short, the battle field lit up like a match, and the dragon flew off, to it's cave. But what it didn't know, was there was a person waiting for it. The greatest warrior in history was hiding in the cave, snuck up on the beast, which was luckily weakened, bringing its life to an end."

"What do you mean 'the dragon was weakened'?" Her teacher asked. "Nothing in the battle weakened it, nothing even touched it." A couple kids started to laugh. Kim's face turned bright red.

"Um, well, dragons like that one are at the top of their class. Nothing can hurt it, unless it's too tired to fight." She stood where she was for a minute, then she sat down in embarrassment.

"She's right!' A voice peeped up from the back of the class. It was the red-haired, freckled boy, Milton. All attention was on him. He sat up straight, and took a deep breath. "It's impossible to kill them, just impossible." He said, his voice shaking at the sight of all the kids staring at him. Just then, the bell rang. Students rushed out of the room.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Kim said to Milton in the hall, "It was my lecture." Milton nodded.

"I know, but you're my friend, Kim," He said. Kim smiled.

"Thank you." Then the two of them walked to their next class.

**Hi, it's me again. I guess I didn't say that I can't update this story that often. I will try to continue it, but now I keep finding myself having less and less time to update. But I hope you will bear with me for now. Sorry for the short chapter, but posting something is better than nothing I guess. Bye!**


End file.
